


The Frozen Flame

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: Prompto learns that an early morning dare at a skii resort wasn't the greatest idea he'd ever had, except maybe it was after all.





	The Frozen Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a prompt submitted via my Tumblr that I had some fun with. Enjoy!

Ignis wasn’t sure whose bright idea it was for everyone to go on a weekend vacation, but somewhere along the way, he’d ended up getting roped into being the driver. Not that he minded, of course - he was used to driving long distances - but while he was confident in his abilities, he was a little nervous about driving along icy highways. He also wasn’t sure whose idea it was to go skiing, far up north where there was at least three feet of snow on the ground at all times, and yet, here they were, suitcases packed to the brim with winter wear in the trunk of the Regalia. He’d personally never been skiing before, but apparently Gladiolus had - and so had Prompto, claiming he’d gone skiing once during a class trip in high school.

Therefore, this little excursion had ‘disaster’ written all over it, but Ignis promised himself he would swallow his reservations about it all and just… relax. To try his very best to have a good time with his friends, regardless of what shenanigans could potentially be on the table.

They’d rented two small cabins at the resort, situated right at the lakeside and in walking distance of the nearest ski hill. Ignis, under the assumption that Noctis and Prompto would be sharing one cabin together, had prepared himself well in advance for the thunderous snoring that was sure to erupt from his larger companion’s airways all weekend. But to his surprise, Gladiolus and Noctis claimed one of the cabins for themselves the second they got there. _Peculiar_ , Ignis had thought. Prompto must have thought the same, because after a brief moment of stuttering and gesturing absently in Noctis’ direction, he announced cheerfully, “Last one there’s a rotten egg!”

Ignis was the rotten egg.

Thankfully, his inexperience with skiing didn’t spoil his weekend.

While Gladiolus and Noctis went off on their own, Prompto opted to stay behind and help Ignis learn the basics. Ignis felt embarrassed from being fussed over in such a manner, but Prompto didn’t seem to mind - he was all smiles, his enthusiasm never waning even when Ignis got frustrated in the beginning.

“You can do it, Iggy!” Prompto had crowed, as Ignis attempted to walk with skiis on for the first time.

“Once more and I just _know_ you’ll be a pro in no time,” encouraged Prompto, after Ignis slipped and fell square on his ass.

“Hells yeah, my man! Look at you, workin’ it!” Prompto later cheered, a one-man applauding audience to Ignis as the man successfully skied down the beginners’ slope.

Ignis hoped he could blame the blush that had spread across his cheeks purely on all of the exertion he’d been doing, and not on the odd feelings that had begun to bubble in his chest the longer he spent one-on-one time with Prompto.

Day two went swimmingly. In the evening, the four of them dined at the resident fancy restaurant for dinner, stopping by the nearby corner store to pick up some booze for the evening afterward. As expected, Prompto and Noctis went off on their own, leaving Ignis and Gladiolus to their own vices for the time being. Ignis stayed over at his friend’s cabin, the pair sharing a bottle of wine between them while they chatted the night away.

“So,” Gladiolus mused, “Havin’ fun with Prom?”

“As a matter of fact, I am,” replied Ignis, leaning against the armrest of the couch. “He’s quite pleasant to be around.”

“Oh yeah?” Gladiolus’ tone was like a challenge, with his stance to match.

“Yes.” Ignis looked over at him suspiciously as he took a slow sip from his glass. “And just what, pray tell, are you implying with this line of questioning?”

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Gladiolus dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Just makin’ friendly conversation.”

“Hm,” hummed Ignis.

While they continued to chat and sip wine, Ignis thought about Prompto a lot for the remainder of the evening. The way his fair hair and blue-violet eyes made him look right at home among the glittering snow, the soft titter of his laugh, the way he’d chew on his lip when he appeared nervous.

How had he never noticed such things before?

Soon, the evening turned to night, and the night turned to… late. Noctis and Prompto still hadn’t returned from wherever it was they had gone off to. Ignis pulled out his phone to check the time. 1:00A.M. Just when he was about to question Gladiolus, the man piped up on his own.

“Just got a text from Noct. They’re fine. Just wandered off for a bit,” Gladiolus said with a yawn. “Think I’m gonna hit the hay. I’m smashed after today.”

“Agreed,” Ignis replied, slowly getting to his feet. “Thank you for the wonderful evening, Gladio.” With a wave he was off, leaving Gladiolus’ cabin to make for his own.

When he arrived, it was empty, the popping embers of the fireplace the only sign of life. He went over to stoke the flames, reigniting them in preparation for the remainder of the night’s cold flare. He then cleaned up the cabin a bit, making Prompto’s bed for him before he got himself dressed and ready to call it a night.

When he finished, there was still no sign of Prompto.

 _Odd_ , he thought. _Was he not on his way back not that long ago?_

He shouldn’t worry; Prompto was an adult, after all. Surely he was fine, just gotten distracted on his way back home with Noctis, most likely.

Then why did Ignis feel it necessary to wait up for him?

Grabbing one of the cabin’s complementary books from the side table, he decided to give it a read in bed while he waited.

The book, as he expected, was terrible.

He sighed.

2:06A.M.

Where _was_ he?

Right when Ignis considered getting dressed and setting out to look for his wayward companion, he heard the creak of a door hinge, followed by heavy wood dragging across the floor and weighted boot steps in its wake.

“Oh shit, Iggy, you’re still up, hey,” Prompto greeted. “Guess I don’t need to worry about waking you, huh?”

“Prompto,” Ignis heaved his name in a sigh. “I was worried you’d perished under an avalanche.”

“Heh… yeah, wouldn’t that be something,” Prompto laughed weakly, stooping by the door so he could remove his boots.

Something seemed… off about his companion. He was moving rather sluggishly, his voice seeming to quake with stilted words. It was as if he were trying his best to prevent…

….his teeth from chattering.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked again. “Is everything all right?”

Nerves flared as Prompto’s speech flowed freely.

“Oh yeah! S-sure,” Prompto insisted. “Totally, v-v-very… f-f-f-f-fine, it’s… it’s all p-p-peachy here!”

Ignis watched with a stern eye as Prompto shuffled his way over to the fireplace, setting up the drying rack before he peeled off his jacket and toque.

In the glow of the fire, it wasn’t difficult to notice Prompto’s dripping wet hair, his paler-than-normal freckled skin, and his lips looking a tad bit blue.

“Just what were you out doing with Noctis this late?” Ignis asked, trying his best not to sound as accusatory as he was, but failing in his concern.

“Oh, you know. We f-found this awesome place and may have g-g-gotten a bit out of hand,” Prompto mused. “We, also, uh, kinda l-l-l-lost track of t-t-ime, so, that’s why I took s-so long, heh.”

“Prompto?” Ignis continued suspiciously. “Are _you_ all right?”

“I’m totally hunky-dory, dude, i-i-it’s all goo--” Just as Prompto attempted to step out of his ski pants, he tripped, falling to the side. Ignis was right there in record time to catch him, hands clasping his arms as he pulled him back upright. Ignis nearly recoiled when his bare hands made contact with Prompto’s skin.

“Prompto, you’re like _ice_ ,” Ignis hissed. “What _happened_?”

“I’m fine!” Prompto reiterated. “Like I said, we just---”

Ignis gave him a look.

Prompto sighed. “We, uh,” he began, then paused as he glanced away sheepishly.

“Yes?” Ignis urged.

Prompto groaned, shaking off Ignis’ hands. “We m-m-may have gotten a little bit c-c-carried away is all. I’m just gonna curl up in f-f-front of the f-f-f-fireplace for a bit, and---”

“ _Prompto_.”

Prompto curled his arms around himself defensively, shoulders drooping. “Okay, okay. So there's a high chance that Noct may or may n-n-not have d-dared me to skinny dip in the lake, and I may or may not have totally done it. O-k-kay?”

Ignis just stared at him. “You _what_?”

Prompto threw his hands up defensively. “I know, I know. Not the b-best idea in the world, but y’know, it’s a pretty g-good one when you’re tipsy. Anyway, I’m tired and cold, I’m gonna go and just---”

“You’re _beyond_ cold, Prompto,” Ignis said sternly. “I’m at grounds to call up the resort’s medical team. This is serious.”

“Oh, gods, _please_ don’t,” Prompto moaned.

“You would rather risk dying instead?”

“Dude!”

“Well?”

“I… hate doctors.”

“I doubt there is anyone in the world who is fond of them, but---”

“So what, are you trying to suggest that we sh-should just… strip down and cuddle in one sleeping b-b-bag like in the movies instead?” Prompto blurted out.

Silenced passed between them.

 _Pop pop_ _crackle_ went the fireplace.

Prompto shivered, his voice wavering as he tried to follow up that statement. “Oh, no,” he wailed.

“If you insist on not calling a doctor, then I’m afraid that may be the only other option you have on the table,” Ignis explained cooly. “Therefore, it is entirely up to you to choose the lesser of two evils, and I implore you to make your decision _quick_ before your condition worsens.”

A strained whine came from Prompto. “What if they’re _both_ equally evil?”

“If the thought of me in the nude is that deplorable to you, then Gladiolus, the living furnace, is just next door and he is but a simple ring away,” Ignis muttered. He pulled out his cell phone, preparing to make said phone call, but then--

“No!’” Prompto yelped. “No, it’s fine! Gods, no. It’s just…”

“Yes?” Ignis asked.

“...you’re not ‘deplorable’ at all. It’s just that….” Prompto tried again.

Ignis stared at him.

“...dammit,” Prompto grumbled.

“Shall I call the doctor, then?” asked Ignis, his hands on his hips.

Prompto chewed on his lip, running his fingers through his damp hair. “No.”

“Gladio?”

“Noooooo.”

“Then?”

“...just… turn off the lights, would you?” Prompto said in defeat.

Ignis heaved a sigh. He did as he was asked, flicking off all the lights before he went over to the bed to gather up the blankets. “Come along, now. Clothing off. I’ll set up the makeshift bed, and will even turn around while you get in.”

“...okay,” Prompto agreed.

Ignis did so while Prompto retreated to the other side of the room, taking care to layer up the fireside ‘bed’ with all of their available blankets. Setting the pillows down on the floor to signify he was finished, he then turned away before announcing, “Go ahead, Prompto.”

He heard the soft padding of Prompto’s bare feet across the wooden floor, the light brush of fabric, and then the settling of weight. “Okay, uh… ready,” Prompto’s voice came. He sounded nervous. Uncertain.

Ignis shed his clothing, letting it fall to the floor without a care and a push of his socked foot to the side. “Very well,” he replied, stepping over to the bundle of blankets. Prompto’s head seemed to disappear into them, much like a turtle in its shell, and Ignis couldn’t help but find the sight both amusing and endearing.

As he began to lower himself to the floor, he paused, feeling nerves bubble up inside of him again.

Why?

This was but a simple medical procedure, was it not?

He puffed a breath, then lifted the blankets so he could enter the shared cocoon. Upon settling in, Prompto appeared to be on the opposite side of their magnetic pole, having moved as far away from Ignis as possible.

“Prompto,” Ignis mused, his tone light, “I’m afraid you’re going to have to come a little bit closer for this to work.”

“Oh, uh. Right. Right.” Prompto remained where he was for a moment longer before he began to awkwardly shift his body toward Ignis, bunching up the blankets in the process. Soon, his back was touching Ignis’ front, just barely, then he stopped.

Ignis waited.

And waited.

He didn’t move another inch.

“Prompto?” asked Ignis.

“Uh huh?” Prompto squeaked.

“You'll have to come closer still. And turn around, would you? The most important part of you needs to be warmed up first.”

“ _What_?!” Prompto yelped.

Ignis sighed. “Your _core_ , Prompto.”

“...oh.”

Prompto laughed nervously, then slowly rolled over onto his opposite side, facing Ignis at last. When he didn’t scoot closer, Ignis took it upon himself to correct the issue of his own accord. He reached toward him, then gently coaxed Prompto into his arms, wrapping them around him as he drew him close against his body.

He felt Prompto’s muscles tense all at once beneath his hands. His body, as cold as ice, caused goosebumps to rise along Ignis’ skin immediately, but he tried his best to hide his discomfort for Prompto’s sake. After all, he wasn't the one who had just taken a plunge into a below freezing lake; he could handle a bit of cold for awhile.

“Are you all right?” Ignis whispered.

“...yeah,” Prompto eventually replied.

Ignis could feel the racing of a heart in a chest; but whose heart, he wasn’t certain.

“...you’re really warm,” Prompto murmured.

“Amazing how remaining inside a heated cabin instead of skinny dipping in zero below weather does wonders for body temperature,” Ignis teased.

“Hilarious, really, Iggy,” mumbled Prompto. “But seriously… you’re like… really warm. Guess there's a reason why they call you ‘Ignis’, huh?”

Ignis chuckled. “Certainly never heard that one before. Feeling better already?”

“...yeah. Thanks… I…really appreciate this. This must be like, really awkward for you, so---”

“I assure you, Prompto, it's no trouble at all.”

Ignis felt Prompto tuck his head against his chest. The gentle tickle of his warm breath against his skin, combined with the brush of his damp hair and the closeness of his body as a whole served as a reminder of their current predicament.

Ignis had never been close to another person like this before.

He wondered if this happened to be Prompto’s first time as well.

“...y’know, Iggy...” Prompto began after a moment of silence had passed between them.

“Yes, Prompto?”

Prompto took a deep, slow breath before continuing. “...I had a really great time this weekend.”

Ignis smiled. “Me as well. It was nice to get away from it all, was it not? And with friends, too. New experiences, and lifelong memories as a result.”

A pause. “...uh huh,” Prompto replied.

“...is there something wrong, Prompto?” Ignis inquired.

“...no,” Prompto assured, “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just…” Prompto lifted his head. It was then that their eyes met, seafoam green and violet-blue, and when his lips parted, no further words came.

Ignis, too, was speechless. His mind drawing blanks, the only phrase echoing in the chambers of his thoughts being ‘ _What exactly is happening?’_

Prompto’s pale skin became flushed, all at once.

“I had a great time… with you. Especially,” Prompto admitted.

Ignis felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“As did I, Prompto,” Ignis whispered.

Just as Ignis hadn’t been sure whose heart was racing earlier, he was also unsure of who it was that initiated their first kiss, either. Like ice greeting the morning sunlight, chilled lips thawed in no time, bodies melting in a warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblrs:  
> [caseofthestolenspecs (FFXV)](http://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com)  
> [saturnvalleycoffee (Misc/main)](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com)


End file.
